holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca McNally
Rebecca McNally (nee Evans) is the daughter of Delilah & Shive Evans, the twin sister of Maria, the older sister of Gemma & Nick, and the half sister of Mareon, Jodie, Lucy, Chloe, Ruby & Lewys. She made her debut in August 2008, and left in October that year. She returned full time in December 2008. She left in April 2018. She returned for a few episodes in October 2018. She returned for one episode in September 2019. In 2011, Rebecca was voted the most popular character in N&F. Storylines In August 2008, Rebecca arrives to see her mother. Delilah, and her sisters, Nick, Jodie, Lucy & Chloe. She leaves in October. She turns up on the doorstep on Christmas Day 2008. In February 2009, Rebecca is killed by Denzil Spider, however she is resurrected a week later. In August 2009, she moves into 5 Poshnob Place, along with Maria & Rosemary. In May 2010, Rebecca is shocked when she discovers she has another sister, Mareon In June 2010, Rebecca is upset when Laura dies, and in October when Delilah dies. In April 2011, Rebecca starts seeing Jack McNally however he dumps her after she gets drunk. In June 2011, Rebecca confronts Nita, after she tries to kill Alex. In October 2011, Rebecca is pleased when Jack returns. He proposes to her in December 2011. The pair get married in March 2012. In November 2012, Rebecca is devastated when Nick dies. They are resurrected In December. In January 2013, Rebecca is upset when Ginny dies, however she is resurrected in December. In April 2013, Rebecca & Jack move into 1B Hole Street. In June 2013, Rebecca gives birth to a daughter Lucy. In August 2013, Rebecca, Maria & Nick are held hostage by Janine Taylor, however they are rescued by Delilah. In October 2014, Rebecca is upset when she finds out that Shive Evans, her father, had died. In May 2016, Delilah, Rebecca, Maria, Gemma & Nick are beaten up by Darwin Moonsbury, however he accidentally punches Jodie, who phones the police. In May 2017, Rebecca is shocked when Shive turns out to be alive. In July 2017, Rebecca is upset when Shive, Gemma & Mareon both die in the helicopter crash. In April 2018, Rebecca & Jack leave, and move to new york. In October 2018, Rebecca returns when Maria has been run over by Tom Golding, and is devastated that she died just as she gets to the hospital. Rebecca returns in September 2019 for Rosemary's funeral. Background Info Rebecca was introduced in August 2008, as the sister of Nick. Originally there for a six week stint, she returned due to popularity in December 2008. In April 2011, Katherine Kelly, who plays Rebecca, said "you'll have to shoot me to get me to leave N&F! I love being here!" In December 2011, Rebecca was voted most popular N&F character. In October 2017, Kelly announced that she was leaving N&F after nearly 10 years. She said "I have loved being here, and spent the best 10 years of my life in N&F, however I want to spend more time with my family, and try some new projects, however if the storyline is right, I will return!" Rebecca left in April 2018. The character made an unannounced return in October 2018, when her sister Maria died. In September 2019, it was announced that Rebecca would be making a one episode return for the funeral of Rosemary Carpenter, along with Ginny Golding (Barbara Windsor). Kelly hinted that she might be returning in 2020, though this is currently unconfirmed. Category:1986 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Evans Family Category:McNally family Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters with SORAS